Miner and Creeper
by Firestarthecat1
Summary: A miner with no future. A creeper turned human with a mysterious past. When their paths cross, action, adventure, romance(yes, that icky stuff), and pastries ensue. With the government chasing them and an impending creeper invasion on the horizon, what will become of the two? Find out each chapter! Suggestions welcome! Note: This is my first story. Sorry if it isn't perfect.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Grand Council had called a meeting. There was a rush to get into the hall. She couldn't hear anything. Left, right, front and back, all she heard was hissing.

"Chloe!"

"Ken! How are you?"

"Pretty good. Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"Not a clue."

They finally made it into the Great Hall. The main representative of the Great Council got up.

"Quiet! Quiet everyone!'

Everyone got quiet to hear what he had to say.

"Now, I know you all are wondering why we called this meeting."

"Get on with it already!"

"Alright, hold on. We, the council, was thinking that maybe we could make a peace treaty with the humans."

"A peace treaty?"

"How would we do this the humans think we're monsters because of the anarchists!"

"Yeah, How!"

He sighed.

"We haven't really thought of a solid plan yet. But the basic idea is we send out one or two representatives to negotiate with the humans."

"What about the anarchists!?"

"What about them!?"

Murmuring started throughout the crowd. The anarchists were a group of chauvinist Creepers that thought that the creepers should be the ones ruling the world, not the humans. They also thought that the humans should be destroyed. Their leader was jerk named Christian who founded the group and(like most of them) thinks that female creepers have no rights. This peace treaty was there only chance to split away from them and make it known to the outside world that not all creepers hated humans.

"How are we going to do this without the anarchists knowing?"

All of the sudden, there was a huge explosion from the council room, and a lot of screams. Slowly, Christian walked out, followed by his cronies.

"You're not. You can't hide everything from me. Including budding peace treaties. I am not going to let you fools mix with humankind. Anyone who wants to join me, bow your head. For I am the now the King of Creepers!"

Every single creeper in the room bowed down. Well, almost all of them.

"Cupa, bow down before he sees you!"

"Not a chance Ken. I'm not going to let him ruin our only chance for retribution."

Christian scanned the crowd for anyone who disobeyed. Of course, he saw Cupa.

"Bow down, creeper, before I make you."

"Never! Not to a slug like you!"

"Alright then. Feel the wrath of King Christian!"

He pulled out a staff. There was a flash of light, and everything went dark.

Cupa woke up to a lot of murmuring. Everyone was staring at her.

"Ken, what's wrong?"

"Chloe, you're… you're.."

She looked at herself. She had hands. Human hands. And legs to. As she stifled a scream she came to the realization that she, a proud member of the creeper race.

Was a human.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 The Encounter

Ian was walking through the mines towards the bar for these levels. He had just finished his shift(and had put in some overtime) and was going to meet up with some buddies afterwards for some R&R. He was at Intersect 6.0 and heard footsteps. He looked around and saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. Looking around again and not seeing it, he shrugged and continued on.

The next morning, Ian, being the early riser he is, headed to Intersect 37.0 to start working on the tunnel early. As he exited the elevator,he walked past the locomotive engineers linking up the electric to its first power car. Lack of space down here required them to pull an CESU Power Cart in behind the loco to power it. After he went past them, he put in his earbuds and clicked the start button. "Ah, I just love the sound of G&R in the morning." he thought as he walked towards the construction zone.

At Intersect 6.0, he stopped and looked around. He took his earbuds out and listened. 'Nothing but the soothing sounds of the mine." he said as he kept walking. He got over to Intersect 35.0 and there was caution tape over the entrance. Not very unusual, they closed the tunnel to perform maintenance on the tracks once and awhile. Except for the fact that there were guards there and a pile of rock.

"What happened here?"

"The tunnel collapsed overnight."

That couldn't have been possible. Even the littlest children knew that the tunnels never collapsed. At least under normal circumstances.

"What caused it?"

"I am not not at liberty to discuss that, sir."

He sighed.

"Look, you and I both know that these tunnels don't collapse under normal circumstances. So tell me, what caused it? Sabotage? Someone crashed a jeep? Accidental TNT cart detonation? What was it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Sir, please go around to reach your work area."

He sighed again.

"I know what you have going."

"What?'

"You know, moving illegal stuff through the mines. Uranium, cocaine, guns.."

"Alright, alright, keep your voice down." He paused for a moment, looked around, and whispered "Look, word in the tunnels is that some monsters got in last night. Creepers, I heared."

"Ahhh, so that explains the tunnels."

"Look, the boss man is trying to keep this under wraps. If word gets out, he'll have my hide."

"Don't worry, it's safe with me. They bringing in Bertha?"

"Yup, soon as they get her ready, they're bringing her down here ."

"Ok. Well, see ya around."

"See ya."

It was a slight detour around the collapsed tunnel. And by slight, I mean a large way. He got to Intersect 36.-1, and that intersection was closed off to.

'If there were actually creepers, there must have been a lot of them.' he thought to himself. He finally got to Intersect 37.0, where he made his way to the construction zone. Well, this must be serious if they're trying to keep it under wraps.

It was about five to noon when the lunch horn sounded. Lorenzo was headed the the bar when he saw a Ian walking there to.

"Hey Lorenzo!"

"Yo, Ian!"

"What's cracking choomba?"

"Nothing much, was just headed to the bar for lunch. Hey, did ya hear about what happened to the tunnel at Intersect 35.0?"

Ian stopped and stared at him for a sec.

"What?"

"Do you remember where in the mines I work?"

Lorenzo blinked. Then it hit him. "Oh, right. Silly me. I forgot you were working on 35.1."

'THWACK!'

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a doofus, _choombatta_."

"Aw, stuff. _Punk_."

"Whatever. Hey, let's grab the tram."

"Hey, did ya get to see _Bertha_?"

"Oh did I. I got to see her run."

"You lucky bastard."

Someone came up behind them.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Ian's eyes lit up. He knew that voice. It had been a while, but he remembered it.

"Yo Drake, what's kickin'?"

"Not much. I just got back from that business meeting in Xing."

"How'd it go?"

"Well, they're on board with it, now I just need to get approval from the boss man to get a mine going there."

"Hey, did ya hear what happened last night?"

"No, what?"

"The tunnel between Intersect 35.0 and 37.0 collapsed last night."

"Really? What caused it?"

"No one really knows. Some say it was sabotaged by Drachma, others say it was a horde of creepers."

Drake, after hearing that, looked at them, snorted, and chuckled.

"Creepers, eeh? And I suppose an ender portal was found in the mines and a dragon came out."

"Like I said, who knows."

"Let's just finish our lunch and get back to work."

Ian had just gotten off work, putting in more overtime, as usual. He was walking through the tunnel in between Intersects 37.0 and 36.0.

'Whistle' "Bertha did a good job cleaning out the tunnel."

As he walked through, he admired the clean work that Bertha had done on both sides of the tunnel. As he neared Intersect 36.0, he thought he heard whimpering. Stopping, and not hearing anything, he continued on. Right as he entered the intersect, he heard the whimpering again. He looked around, and saw someone to the left of him in the tunnel between Intersect 36.0 and 36.1.

"Hello?"

He approached… whatever it it was, and saw it was a woman. More specifically a woman in nothing but a green hoodie and matching underwear.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

He approached her and she turned to him, fear in her eyes, and she tried to crawl away. As she tried to crawl away, he saw her hair was as red as fire, definitely a ginger. Her eyes had a fire like the sun in them. Her figure was thin and looked like an hourglass.

"St-Stay away from me." she said

He got a little closer and looked at the hoodie.

His eyes widened.

She was a creeper.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Stay away from me!" she said.

The human stood there for a second, his eyes widening with realization.

"You.. you're a creeper, aren't you?"

She stared at him in surprise. He actually guessed what she was. In one question, to.

"How… how did you know?"

The man sighed.

"Well, first of all, you're wearing a hoodie with a creeper design. Last time I checked, you had to custom make those yourself, which is very difficult. Second, The whole mine knows for a fact that, farther down that tunnel, the mine ends and creeper territory begins."

She looked at him in amazement.

"So, you know all about us?"

"Not the whole mine. Just the boss man and a select few. And probably not much now given that you're here."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is, from what the Grand Council told us, you don't throw out your own. Or change them into humans for that matter."

"Is there another reason I can't be a creeper?"

"It's impossible for civilians to get inside the mines, and, unless you're a new worker, I don't know you. So, answer my question. Are you a creeper/"

'Sob'"Yes, I'm a monster."

"WOAH woah woah, I never said monster. Why would I say that?"

"You mean you don't think I'm a monster?"

"No, like I said, I was one of the people who meet with the Great Council."

"You did?"  
"They never told you?"

"No, they didn't."

'Guard in the distance'"Hey, what's going on?"

"Crap. Can you walk?"

"I… I think so."

Cupa tried to stand up... and fell down.

"Aw fraq. Hurry up, wrap your arms around my neck."

"Why?"

"What do you think? I'm getting us out of here. Hang on."

As he stood up, she felt his broad shoulders rippling, and barely felt a thing as he ran from the guards.

"Where are we going?"

"My dorm, possibly the only safe place for you at the moment."

"Your dorm?"

"Personal room."

"Oh. I'm just… so… sleepy…"

The night had taken it's toll on her. As he carried her away, everything went black.

She woke up on something soft. She was under another soft thing. It was red and comfy. She looked around and was wondering were she was. Then she remembered the events of last night. Christian, his stupid staff, the Grand Council, and the human. Speaking of him, were was he?

She looked around a saw him sitting in front of a weird light box, His fingers moving on a weird board thing making clicking sounds.

She sat up. As she sat up the blanket slid off of her.

He looked over.

"Ah, you're up. I've got a friend coming over with some clothes for you."

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, like what you had on last night. Except for your whole body."

"All of it?"

"Well, yes… except possibly the face. The rest of the head, though, depends on what she brings."

"Who?"

"Taylor, a friend from a while back."

'Knock knock knock'

"Ah, that must be her now"

As he opened the door, she snuck a peek at the visitor. She had a slender body, mid-length brown hair, and green colored eyes.

"I hope this is important, Ian. You know I have a business to run."

"I know, but his is _really_ important."

"Alright, then. What is it?"

He stepped aside and gestured inside. She stepped in, looked around, and gasped when she saw Cupa.

"Who… who is she?"

"Well… I don't know because in the short time span we've known each other."

"How long is that?"

"Umm, about six-to-seven hours."

"Where did you find her, in some bar somewhere?"

"No. Wait, why would you think that? You know I'm not that kind of man."

"Then where did you find her?"

"Actually, I found her in the tunnels."

"The tunnels?"

"Yes, I did. And to top it all off, she's a creeper."

"A… what?"

"Yes, I said creeper."

"But how?"

"I have no idea. Why don't we introduce ourselves."

Chloe shuffled back as they approached. The man,she assumed his name was Ian from what they had said. Taylor put her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Taylor. And who might you just be?"

"C-Chloe, my name is Chloe."

"Well hello Chloe, nice to meet you."

Next Ian spoke.

"And my name's Ian. Now, I assume that Taylor brought the clothes?"

He turned around and looked at Taylor. She stood there for a second, as if in a daze, and dug into her bag, pulling out a bunch of clothes.

"Here, lets go see which of these fit."

As Taylor helped her up, Ian walked towards the door.

"I'm just going to wait outside."

"Why?" asked Chloe.

"Because when a woman goes to change her clothes, the gentlemanly thing to do is to wait patiently outside and make sure no one else tries to get in."

"Oh"

As he closed the door, Taylor clapped her hands together.

"Alright, lets get started."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _NOTE: Before you begin to read, I should say this is my first piece of writing out in the public. Chapter size will fluctuate and several will probably be combined at a time to look a lot more professional for when I make it into a actual book(in pdf form, of course). If you have any tips or suggestions, shoot me an email. Questions? Send those too. I have a youtube channel. If you want I will answer them on that(if you don't want me to, just say so). Or alternately, I'll answer them in a note befor the chapter. Or both. Who knows. Thanks for reading, and tell your friends!_

As he stood outside, he pondered what the boss would do if he found out. More specifically what would happen to her. Would he not care? Or would he call the president and lock them up. And what would happen to her if the latter happened? Would they lock her up? Perform tests on her? He shuddered at the possibilities.

As he looked around, he saw Lorenzo walking towards him.

"Hey, what's cracking, _choomba_?"

"Nothing much."

They stood there for a second.

"Why are you standing out here?"

"Taylor's inside changing."

"Taylor's here?"

"Yes, she is."

"Can I see her?"

"Not right now, idiot."

"Why…"' _THWACK!'_ "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT YA SOD!"

The door opens and they both look over as Taylor pops her head out.

"Ah, I thought I heard you two bum rags arguing out her."

"Oh… hi."

"Yeah, be quiet will you? You're annoying the crap out of us."

" _Us?_ There's more than one in there?"

"Ahhh, well…"

"If you want to discuss this inside we're done getting her dressed."

"Who? What's going on here?"

Ian sighed and shook his head.

"Inside. _NOW._ "

As they sat in Ian's' room awkwardly, Lorenzo Looked at Cupa and admired her beauty. Her red hair, her yellow eyes, he wondered how she could be a creeper. It just felt so… so wrong. She looked like a completely normal human. Except for the hoodie. That definitely gave it away.

"So… you're a creeper."

"Yes."

"How exactly did you become one?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

There was a long pause.

"You know you can never tell anyone about this, right?"

"Why not?"

'THWACK'

"OW!"

"If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't want to talk about it."

"No, it's okay. I should tell you anyway."

As Chloe delved into the story of how she came to be, and what exactly happened on that night, Looks of amazement and horrification came across their faces..

" _Holy Notch she's been through a lot."_ he thought

After she finished, they all sat there for a minute, pondering what she had said.

"So, from what you know, the Grand Council is dead?"

"Yes."

"Um… who's the Grand Council?"

"It's the circle of elder creepers in charge of each community of creepers."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but if the Grand Council has fallen, I have to tell the boss man."

"Ok…"

"Which means I have to tell him about you."

"Please, no."

"Hey, don't worry. If he takes it like I think he will, you won't even be on his list of things to worry about. Even if you are, you'd be on the VERY very bottom of her list."

He sighed, walked towards the door, and turned around.

"Wish me luck."

As he walked away from the elevator, he pondered how he would tell the boss man what had happened.

" _I may have to show her Chloe"_

He got to her door, breathed a sigh, and knocked.

"Come in."

As he opened the doors and entered, he looked around and admired her baubles and trophies from over the years. The bow and arrow set from the skeleton encounter. The blaze rod from the Nether expedition. A full set of armor from one of Drachmas heavy weapons soldiers she took down herself. And then there was her sitting in her military uniform, feet on her desk, reading the newspaper. It was rare to catch her in her office, as she was usually wandering about the mine.

"Yes, Ian?"

"Ms. Armstrong, I have some news that has a 95% chance of actually being true."

"What is it?"

As she said this she took her boots of the desk and sat up.

"Well, you remember that deal we made with the creeper Grand Council?"

"What about it?

"Well… it may not be in effect anymore, sir."

"How?"

Now he had her attention.

"It has come to my attention from an anonymous source that that specific community has suffered a hostile takeover."

"And how did this happen?"

"A creeper anarchist killed the Grand Council and proclaimed himself King."

There was a short pause before he spoke again.

"Your questioning look leads me to believe that you do not believe me."

"Is this anonymous source in the mine?"

"Yes she is sir."

She reached for the talk button on the intercom.

"Johnson, ready my EJ."

"Right away, sir."

"Come, lead me to this anonymous source."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Wanna drive?"

As they drove through the mines, he started wondering.

" _What General Armstrong would think of her?"_

When they got to his dorm on level 4, he stopped and put the little car in park.

"Here we are."

As they got out, he walked to the door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"It's me, open up."

The door opened and Lorenzo popped his head out.

"Hey how did it go… Sir."

He stepped aside and waved inside.

She walked in and nodded at Taylor. She looked around and saw her. The ' _anonymous source'_ he had told her. She _was_ kind of obvious with that hoodie on. That had to be fixed if she were to go out in public. And she knew just how.

"So this is that anonymous source you told me about?"

"Yes sir."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She held her hand out to shake it. Chloe stared at it as if she didn't know what to do. Which, in fact, was true.

"Psst, you're supposed to shake her hand."

"Ohh."

After they awkwardly shake hands, General Armstrong pulled out her clipboard and started with the questions.

"Name?"

"Chloe."

She looked up.

"No last name?"

"Uh… no?"

She sat sat there for a second, pondering this." Then she shrugged and continued on.

"Place of origin?"

"Creeper Commun Number 538."

That raised an eyebrow.

"Race?"

"C-creeper."

That was what did it. She jumped up from her chair and un holstered her pistol, pointing it directly at Chloe. Everyone gasped and went wide eyed.

"Uh… boss?

"Are you a spy!?"

Chloe stuttered for a moment.

"ANSWER ME!? ARE YOU A SPY!?

"N-NO! NO I'M NOT A SPY!"

Gen. Armstrong relaxed a bit.

"Well, I'll believe you for now."

Everybody sighed out of relief and Ian took his handkerchief out and started dabbing his forehead.

"Ian."

"Yes sir."

"Can you keep her here?"

"Yes sir. I will need some things, but I can do it."

"Good. Lorenzo, you will help him."

"Sir, that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Then who will do it?"

"I will."

Ian and Lorenzo stared in shock at Taylor.

"And who are you?"

"I'm a good friend of theirs."

Gen. Armstrong thought about it for a bit.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we're going to have to retro-fit this dorm to serve its purpose. Ian, come with me."

Down deep in the mine, by the very loud machinery, they hatched a plan. In order to validate Ian spending almost all his time in his room, and Taylor being in the a lot, they would stage a scene where Ian(unfortunately) loses his marbles. He then goes under a psych exam by a mine dr. and is deemed unhealthy to mine and is forced to be in his room. 'Nurse' Taylor is in there with him to help him recover from 'mine sickness'. Until Chloe is ready to go into the outside world, and they have a chance to, they will stay in the room.

Unbeknownst to them, in the shadows lurked a dark figure, who had heard every word they had said.

" _I must report this to Bradley."_


	5. Attention Readers!

Attention Readers!

Hello readers! I, the writer of the story I severely hope you enjoy this wonderful(I hope that's what you think) story. I am currently trying to get some cover art for the story. In the mean time a Temporary cover will be put up. I am also thinking about doing an audio book of each chapter that will be posted on my youtube channel, and selling one something like Amazon or a podcast website. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as this is my first story. Chapter sizes will also fluxuate. And also, depending on what I have going on school or weither or not my brain can form a coherent sentence also affects chapter soze and when it is published.

Youtube: channel/UCTkDjDQUPfyHBnsk1suYYDA


End file.
